Rosalina vs Lucina
Rosalina vs Lucina is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-eighth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 3! Super Mario vs Fire Emblem! The princesses of the Cosmos and Ylisse collide. Can Lucina take on the power of the Lumas' Mother. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Something wasn't right in the Gateway Galaxy. Someone had found their way there and defeated Mario but now, other ''people were finding their way lost in the gateway. This time, a young princess by the name of Lucina was wandering around, trying to work her way home. Rosalina descended before her, flicking a Luma at her, which forced the Princess of Ylisse to evade. She then grabbed the Falchion and prepared for combat as Rosalina recalled her child to her arms. '''Here we go! ' Rosalina blocked off the rushing Lucina with star bits, which the Princess of Ylisse took the time to block. That in turn allowed Rosalina to sweep down and take out Lucina's legs, driving her into the air. Lucina looked down, and attempted to cut the top of Rosalina's towering body, but a Luma bravely flew in and tackled her to the ground. Lucina skidded back, and cut at the star again which Rosalina managed to prevent by using her wand to recall the Luma. Lucina gritted her teeth, and then went for a Shield Breaker, testing the fresh force field Rosalina summoned. For a second, there was no sign of an emerging victor. Until a crack appeared down the side of the force field and allowed Lucina to drop several slashes down on Rosalina. The Watcher of the Cosmos slammed her spine against a nearby pipe, and fell down it to bait Lucina. It worked too. Lucina looked down the pipe, and Rosalina used a Launch Star to throw herself at her foe. Lucina tumbled backwards, and dropped the Falchion. A Luma swooped down and grabbed the sword, so Lucina instead summoned a different weapon. A bow. She fired arrows in succession at the Luma, who swirled around them and dodged with ease and grace. Lucina closed the gap, and then battered her bow into the Luma, sending it crashing into Rosalina's arms. The Cosmic Princess caught the Luma, which she was relieved to have done. She then caught an arrow right in the stomach, which she was slightly less thankful of. As Rosalina hunched over, she summoned force field which protected both her and Luma as well as blocking off the Falchion. Lucina angrily battered against the shield with her arms and bow, before being repelled by a magic swirl from Rosalina. The Luma then spammed Star Bits, bonking Lucina on the face and chest. She backed away, looking to block the attacks with better success this time, but Luma was relentless. But on top of that, Luma was outstaying its welcome. Rosalina was happy to watch on as her child suppressed Lucina, but her satisfaction mutated into horror when she saw an arrow poke through Luma's mouth. The star's glow dimmed as it hit the ground, lifeless. Rosalina then let out a cry of rage, and used her magic to manipulate the surrounding area. Resetting the universe around her and Lucina. Which did nothing. Well, nothing is a stretch, but while she brought back Luma and brought new planets and moons into orbit, Lucina remained undamaged. She was now closing in on Rosalina, her bow barely missing the face of her target. The momentum took Lucina to the ground, where she landed next to her blade, and quickly armed it to parry a strike from the wand. Rosalina summoned a halo that ensnared Lucina and began crushing her. Lucina struggled to raise her sword, barely cutting Rosalina on the chest. As Rosalina let go, a Luma bravely took the sword strike for its mother, being stabbed through with a Shield Breaker. A Luma sacrificed themself at every turn of Dancing Blade, and Rosalina kicked Lucina in the heart, blasting her against the wall with crippling impact. Rosalina smirked as she summoned a squad of Lumas, which rushed in on Lucina. The Princess of Ylisse cut them down. She advanced on Rosalina, who had her wand raised by now, and was ready to cast a spell of damage on Lucina. The Falchion was now a skewer of different Luma varieties on it. Rosalina desperately created a force field, but Lucina was adamant that she could break it. Rosalina spammed Star Bits from the other side of Lucina's position, dazing her and freezing her in place. This allowed her to grab and throw her enemy across the ground, slamming her head into a house. Lucina picked herself back up, parrying a halo kick from Rosalina and slashing her across the stomach. Rosalina tried to raise her wand, but Lucina cut the hand right off her arm. Rosalina cried in pain as her hand landed several feet away. A Luma grabbed Lucina by the hair, but this only further angered her. Lucina cut the star into pieces, and then went to stab Rosalina, who moved to a side. She clouted Lucina with her one hand and kicked her back. But it proved to be in vain. As Rosalina used a Launch Star to rush her, Lucina used a Dolphin Slash to knock her back down. She then cut Rosalina across the chest several times before the Watcher of the Cosmos fell to the ground, blood pouring into the flowers. Lucina sheathed her weapon, and turned back to a stairway. It could well be her only way out. So whether she knew what she was doing or not, Lucina would have to follow that path. She advanced to the higher levels and smashed her way through the crystals, revealing a Launch Star to a nearby planet. She closed her eyes, and stepped inside. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights